


I've Got Your Back

by Darkwater37 (Palefire73)



Category: EBM music, Fan Fiction Writers, Goth music - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Metal music - Fandom
Genre: Any Loki Authors can relate, Gen, If Loki is your muse you are OK, Loki cares, Loki looks after his writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Darkwater37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fan Fiction writer cannot cope with how Loki has become an obsession to her. She goes to a nightclub to try to escape him for just one night. Fortunately for her, the fact that he has broken through into her reality keeps her safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> A short written by one of the fiction writers I beta. Published here with full permission as they do not want it under their name.

The dark intimate atmosphere of the nightclub was perfect for those who chose to arrive alone. They could sink into the Stygian décor, avail themselves of a drink and observe the patrons of the nightclub whilst losing themselves in the hypnotic sounds coming from the huge speakers situated everywhere, not just on the dancefloor.

The student who was known on the internet as her writing pseudonym decided to linger at one end of the bar. Her favourite drink was the Serpent's Kiss and she sipped at it as she watched those who had chosen to populate the dance floor. Gulping down the sweet red liquid, she placed the glass on the bar and made her way over to the smoke-filled square which was filled with writhing, gyrating sweating bodies. "Lucretia My Reflection" was blasting out of the speakers and she lost herself in the pulsing Gothic melody; the profoundly sexual innuendo of the beat feeding her reactions as she lost herself to the rhythm and moved as the music influenced her. All around her, there were people similarly entranced by the sounds and it almost felt as if they were all dancing a ritualistic dance to some unknown synth God.

The Dj in the unseen booth - painted black for this very reason - skilfully mixed the track in to "Closer" and the last of any feeling of awkwardness left her. The music wrapped her up and took her on a decadent journey around the space given over to those who felt the need to express the music through movement, whether wild thrashing around or sensuous gyrations. Just as she thought she had finally left the world behind and had lost herself in the music, a hard body bumped into hers and she was brought back to earth with a jolt. Holding out a hand to the arm of the person she had collided with, she looked up to apologise, but her voice caught in her throat.

_He was here!_

How could it be? She had come here specifically to escape him and yet here he was! As she looked him up and down to check, the drink she had gulped down far too fast made her head spin and she shook her head in disbelief. No! It was a coincidence. This guy just looked like him and she needed to say sorry for being so clumsy. Swallowing deeply, she looked up to his face again and was relieved to find it was partly in shadow, obscuring her view. It was a regular guy after all.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled, "I just love this track and I didn't see you." She made as if to go back to the bar, but hard fingers gripped her arm and an all too familiar voice answered her.

"It is of little consequence, dear lady. I find this expression of appreciation for music very entertaining and I would like to spend some time on the dance floor with you."

"Loki?!" She could not quite believe it. She had known her writing was taking over her life, but when she had started to see her mythical muse out of the corner of her eye in the real world, she had decided enough was enough and that she needed to take a break. He was not real! "Are you a CosPlayer? It is really good..."

"What is a CosPlayer? Why are you acting as if you do not really know me?" The tall, very Gothic-looking Asgardian God looked around the club to see that no one was paying them much attention; the music being played was far too good and people were only interested in dancing in the dry ice to the huge bass beats and sinister voices. He looked down at his writer and pointed to a secluded booth, "Let us go to sit over there."

"No!" She pulled her arm away, "I came here to get away from you! You are not real and I should not be seeing you. I am going mad! I knew it! I should never have gotten involved. I should never have started the writing. I should just have left it alone..."

"Why are you so distraught?" Those emerald eyes somehow managed to gleam even in the dim interior of the nightclub. He was infuriatingly well suited to the Gothic theme of the nightclub with his dark hair and clothes and his pale face.

"You should stay on the paper! You should stay on the computer! You should not be here... in real life!" She moved away and went to the bar, where she procured another drink and began to gulp it down. To her consternation, her muse followed her. Could anyone else see him? 

"Why are you drinking this?" He asked.

"To make you go away!" She slammed the glass on the bar, surprising the man who had served her and she made her way over to the dance floor again. "Ich Tu Dir Weh" Was just starting and she began to dance with no restraint, allowing the music to channel itself through her. All around her, fans of the music were gyrating, stomping around, jumping, moshing, waving their arms. The atmosphere was electric and Loki watched from the side lines as they expressed themselves through their violent and yet rhythmic motions. His writer completely forgot he was there as she virtually worshipped the sounds and cavorted with the people around her, even though she did not know any of them. These mortals were a strange lot, but he loved them for it.

Especially her.

She had captured his attention by the very action of committing his name to paper and, unlike all those others he had passed off as unworthy of his attention, she had piqued his interest. Ever trying to analyse why he had done what he had through typically human psychoanalysis, she had amused him. She was very often wide of the mark, but on occasion she got it absolutely spot on and there were not many who had managed that. So he had decided to come to see what she was all about. At first he had only visited briefly and had quickly left when she had detected him. But he had found he could not leave her alone. He wanted to know why she had chosen him to write about and why she seemed to feel the need to exonerate his actions through stories which took her a significant amount of her time to write. He did not particularly care what the consequences of his escapades were, so why should she? He watched her moving to the music, completely caught up in it and he found himself wanting to know more than her thoughts. The way she expressed herself so passionately on the dance floor made him want to get to know her physically too.

The song came to an end and she staggered off to a bar on the other side, where a large drink was served to her. This was not good; she was clearly not bothered about herself and was getting drunk regardless of the consequences. He had no idea how she would get home, or how safely. As he stood watching, he noticed she had attracted attention from a few people and he decided he could not leave her here alone, no matter how much she wanted him to. His own desires were clearly mirrored in the thoughts of two or three of the men who had seen her dancing and he did not particularly trust in their integrity. The music changed again and "A Throat Full Of Glass" came on. She downed her drink and returned to dance to the throbbing sexually charged beat. She was oblivious now to everyone around her and simply wanted to lose herself. Unfortunately, there was more than a little interest in her and Loki felt the need to protect her. As she moved to the music, a tall thin individual moved up close to her and began to dance in time to her movements. She reacted in a terribly naive way, allowing him to run his hands over her as the tune became more intense and Loki's hackles rose. 

This was unacceptable!! She was too pure of spirit, too generous a soul to be pawed at like this!

The music became more intense and she raised her hands into the air to describe the beat in the air. The hands of the thin man roved up and down her as he pressed himself into her from behind. She leaned into him in her inebriation and Loki finally had enough. This was disgusting behaviour and he meant to stop it. No matter that she had come here to forget about the character that plagued her mind so much; he could not allow her to fall prey to the first man who could convince her that he could take her mind - and body - elsewhere. The Trickster crossed the dancefloor, transferred the man into a chair where he magically knocked him out and then replaced him behind his author. The track changed again and became a little slower, so he placed a hand to her temple and influenced her mind to make her feel tired... and a bit sick. She made her way out to the back where the smoking shelter was and she gulped down some of the night air while he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh by the Gods I am such a fool..." She whispered, trying not to throw up.

"So funny how you talk in the same manner as you write." Said Loki in an ironic voice, "You almost sound the same as I do."

"Piss off!"

"Ahh. Now that is somewhat different. Are you feeling any better?"  
"No!"

Ignoring her indignation, Loki looked around. Everyone had gone back in and the smoking shelter was deserted. Holding her tight, he closed his eyes and envisaged her small flat. Specifically, her bedroom. An instant later, they were there and he laid her gently on her bed, where she passed out.

Loki looked down at his author and wondered at how she had allowed him to take over her life. She did not make a living from what she did. Everything she wrote was to try to provide free entertainment for others. She genuinely wanted other people to love him as a character, whether they chose his true origins in the Nordic lore or that of the more modern interpretation in the moving pictures they made now which were called films. 

Strange.

But that was something one had to accept as the object of someone's adoration.

Satisfied that the mortal was safe and would wake up with nothing more than a slight hangover before writing the next chapter of her story, Loki retreated to a chair in the corner and cloaked himself magically. Just because she wanted him out of her life did not mean he would obey her. After all, he did what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by drunken discussions about how Loki should be real, but not too real.


End file.
